


Hunter x Hunter oneshots

by Lemon_Drops



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, Gon Freecs Loves Killua Zoldyck, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm actually trash at tagging, Kalluto and Alluka are besties, Kalluto needs more love, Killua is a dork, Kurapika needs a vacation, Leorio also needs a vacation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Killua Zoldyck, and therapy, gon is an even bigger dork, he/they pronouns for kalluto, ngl so do the rest of them, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Drops/pseuds/Lemon_Drops
Summary: A bunch of hxh oneshots!
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	1. How killugon got together

**Author's Note:**

> Killua paced back and forth through the hotel room, he wiped his sweaty palms on his shorts for the seventh time. To say he was nervous about this would be a complete understatement. He had donned a simple blue hoodie and nice grey jogging pants. Clothes nice and comfortable, perfect for a date.
> 
> The story takes place after the heaven's arena arc and right before the York New city arc. Also, this is my first time posting a story on ao3 {and in general}, so please by kind! Please leave comments, and a kudos{?} If you enjoy!

Killua paced back and forth through the hotel room, he wiped his sweaty palms on his shorts for the seventh time. To say he was nervous about this would be a complete understatement. He had donned a simple blue hoodie and nice grey jogging pants. Clothes nice and comfortable, perfect for a date. 

All yesterday he had felt so confident in his plan to ask Gon out, but now that it was being put into action, all the thoughts he had been pushing away had suddenly swarmed him. 

The plan was simple, take Gon out for a fun day on the town and shower him with food and fun, then at the end, ask him to be his boyfriend. That was easy enough, so why was he getting so stressed over it? Because Gon would reject him? No, he could handle that. 

Killua was more than happy to remain friends with Gon, as long as he got to stay by his side. It was the thought that Gon would be disgusted by him, and no longer want to be with the weirdo who fell in love with his best friend. Or he would be turned off by Killua's borderline obsessive devotion and leave him? 

A lump formed in Killua's throat, and he struggled to swallow. His stomach churned, so he sat down at the foot of the bed and rubbed his still sweaty hands on the covers. 'I have to calm down,' He thought. 'If I don't calm down, I really will mess this up.' 

He took a deep breath and gripped down onto the bedcovers. 'I can do this. I won't fail. I can do this, I can do this, I can-' "Kiiillluuuaaa! I'm ready!" Gon skipped out of the bathroom wearing a black T-shirt and his favorite green shorts. 

He turned to face Killua with a smile on his face, but when he saw the stressed look on Killua's face his lips dipped into a frown. "Killua? What's wrong." Gon walked over to the bed, but before he could reach it, Killua sprung to his feet and waved him off. 

"Don't worry about it! I'm just a little hungry! Let's head out now, yeah?" Gon scrunched his nose, but when Killua held out his hand for him to grab, he smiled and interlaced their fingers happily. "Okay! But if you start feeling bad at all today, we can-" "I'm fiinnneee." 

He interrupted, "I promise if I don't feel well, I'll say something, but that won't happen, so stop worrying!" His voice carried a teasing tone as he felt his stress melt away. Gon truly did have that kind of effect on him. 

Gon hummed disapprovingly then relented with a sigh when he saw a cheeky grin spread across his best friend's lips. "Okay, let's go!" Gon pulled Killua to the door until the white-haired boy picked up his feet and walked in time with him. Killua locked the door behind them when the two exited the room, they walked through the hall and down the stairs. 

As they stomped down the stairs, they passed a man who was probably staying at the hotel too, they ran past him but Killua could see from the corner of his eye that the man was giving their held hands a disapproving look. 

Killua forced away the tense feeling in his stomach and stomped down the stairs along with Gon, who was giggling quietly. He hadn't noticed. If he had, would he pull his hand away in embarrassment or shame? Would he move away from killua so the man wouldn't think that they had that kind of relationship? 

Killua considered letting go of gon's hand but the green haired boy squeezed his hand tightly as they reach the door leading out of the stairwell, and Killua couldn't help but squeeze back. 

Killua had chosen the best day for his plan, the day was bright and warm and the cheerful feeling in all the people around them filled Killua with confidence. This was going to work. "Where are we going first, Killua?" 

He turned to Killua and looked at him with happy brown eyes, the white-haired male felt his whole-body swoon at the sight. Killua stared into the warm chocolate orbs and let out a quiet sigh through his teeth, which didn't go unnoticed by Gon but Killua didn't care. 

Even when his face was scrunched in mild concern, he was beautiful. His delicate features took over Killua's vision as Gon leaned in closer. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?" 'No.' He thought, a wave of heat overcame his body and left him feeling cozy but smothered. 

'How am I supposed to be okay when someone I love so much is this close and I can't even kiss them?' What if he did it though? He'd only have to lean in a little closer and their lips would connect. 

The Zoldyck stared down at Gon's lips and moved closer, he saw Gon down the same and from his peripheral vision he could see the other boy slowly shut his eyes, and for a moment, Killua forgot how to breathe. 

Their faces moved in closer and closer, Killua following Gon's lead and closing his eyes, he could feel Gon exhale onto his face, their lips second away from touching. Killua could hear his heart thumbing quickly in his ears, this was actually happening. 

If they leaned in a little closer... Just a little bit closer Killua could finally do something he had been dreaming about for months, but before he could move in closer Gon made the final move and pressed their foreheads together. 

"Hmmmm....Your body's warm but it doesn't feel anywhere out of the ordinary!" The other male said happily, and before Killua could fully register what happened, Gon pulled away. The blue-eyed boy slowly opened his eyes to be met with a very happy, but much further away Gon. 

Their hands were still being held tightly in each other's grasp, but Killua couldn't feel Gon's body heat like how he had before. Relief and disappointment ran through Killua at the same time. 

"So, where are we going?" Gon asked again. "S-Somewhere fun." Killua choked out, the other male started at him like he had said something funny, but before Killua could ask he already opened his mouth to say something else. "Everywhere I go with you is fun, Killua!" "H-Huh?!" 

The white-haired boy could feel his cheeks and ears heat up, "W-whatever! Let's get going!" He mumbled before pulling Gon in the direction of the place they were going. The green haired male giggled and caught up with Killua and bumped into his side, "C'mooon! I know you feel the same way!" Killua only huffed and bumped him back. 

"Do not!" Gon pouted and bumped into him again, "Do too!" Killua smiled and bumped into him harder, "Do not!" The shorter male smiled back then threw all of his weight into his best friend, almost making them both fall over. 

"Do too!" Killua began laughing loudly and Gon joined in moments after, Killua rammed all of his weight into Gon and knocked his best friend into a woman walking in the other direction. "Watch where you're going!" She yelled but kept walking. 

"Sorry!" They both called out after her, and once the lady was out of earshot the two boys broke out into rambunctious laughter. 

Killua shuddered as another butterfly landed near him and backed away from the insect. It was his idea to go to a butterfly garden but that didn't mean he had to like it, after all the only reason he came here was to make Gon happy, and evidently, he was. 

The young Freece was laughing and running around, being followed by Butterflies of every shape and color, even small quails would come out from their hiding spots to run at his feet. 

Animals really did love him, not that Killua could blame them, after all he loved Gon too. 

Coming to a Butterfly Garden was the right choice, the garden was about the size of a very large park and it was filled with colorful flowers, butterflies and many other endangered species that lived in climates that the Garden maintained all year round. 

The enclosure was surrounded by a huge dome that could only be seen from the outside, so when Killua looked up he could see the bright blue sky through the material the dome was made of. 

Gon ran past many of the other people viewing the garden, admiring the beauty it held with a wide smile and cheerful laughter tumbling from his lips, and the people he passed would only smile and laugh along with him. 

Killua smiled and watched Gon with admiration and a mild disgust as he was followed by a cloud of colorful flying insects. 

He had been so enamored with watching Gon that he didn't notice a huge red butterfly landed on his shoulder until it began to poke at his exposed neck with its pointy leg. 

The small assassin let out a very high-pitched scream and fell back onto the hard pavement of the Garden's sidewalk, catching the attention of anyone nearby, including Gon. 

Several people began to crown him to make sure he was okay, but he only looked away in embarrassment. Gon trotted over to him from the mini waterfall that connected to a stream that went all around the park, and stared down at his friend and outstretched his hand. 

"Killua, are you okay?" He asked worriedly, not that he had been standing still, the butterflies took the opportunity to land on him and get comfortable on his shoulders, head, face, arms, and one even settled on his outstretched hand. 

Killua and the small crowd marveled at the sight before them. Gon looked ethereal. Killua grimaced, and scary. The small assassin got up on his own, making sure not to step on any of the small critters gathered at Gon's feet and stepped away from his friend. "Yeah, I'm fine. There's no need to worry, thank you all for checking up on me." 

The small crowd broke apart with small mumbles of, "No problem." Or, "I'm happy you're okay," but no one was really paying attention to him anymore, people were more focused on the boy loved by all the garden's animals. 

Killua could even hear a little boy chatting away about how even the fish were following him as closely as the streams would allow. Gon tried to gently shake off a few of the bugs but they only flapped their wings a little before settling back onto him. 

Gon smiled and shrugged, then stepped closer to Killua making him take another step back, Gon shot him a confused look and took another step closer, and Killua responded by taking another back. 

Killua was about to explain to a slightly hurt looking Gon why he wouldn't let him get closer but the realization suddenly settling onto Gon's features, letting him know that he didn't have to. 

Instead of stepping back, like Killua thought he would, an evil smile spread across Gon's lips and he slowly opened his arms to Killua. 'Oh no.' "Killua.." Gon cooed sweetly, "Give me a hug." 

Killua took a step back and Gon took another forward, "N-no... stay away from me..." Gon too another step closer. "STAY AWAY!" 

Killua quickly turned on his heel and sprinted down the sidewalk away from the insect abomination, from behind him he could hear Gon cackling loudly and his sneakers hitting the pavement as he ran after him. 

"KIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" He called out, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" he screamed back, but despite his obvious fear he couldn't keep the laughter from tumbling out of his lips. 

After the two boys successfully ran around the entirety of the garden, they were caught by a staff member and promptly kicked out of the garden, but neither of them really cared. 

They were worn out from running, laughing, and screaming at each other. Even now, they were chuckling and inhaling deeply and they walked to their next and final destination. 

Their hands had been tightly interlaced from the time they were kicked from the Garden all the way to when they approached the restaurant, but Killua's heart was already pumping quickly from the excitement before so he couldn't really tell the difference, until he remember that this was where he was going to ask Gon to be his. 

He felt the dread from this morning settle over him once again. He wasn't ready. His entire body tensed and Gon paused, his hand just about to push open the restaurant's door. 

The green-haired boy's smile faded slowly as he looked at Killua with concern once more. "What's wr-" "I'm fine." He interrupted sharply, he stepped forward and pushed the door open himself. 

"Let's go." Gon nodded silently and followed Killua into the building, but smiled when a waitress greeted them and chatted away with her happily after confirming that it was only the two of them. 

When they got to their seat Gon let go of Killua's hand and slid into one side of the booth. It had only been a couple of seconds but Killua could already feel the warmth Gon's hand left behind fading away, the tingling feeling that used to drive Killua mad with love only fueled his nerves and made it a struggle to even sit down. 

"Are you okay, young man?" The waitress asked in a concerned tone and Killua only forced down a swallow and nodded as he slumped into his seat, his brain slowly phased Gon's worried face out of focus along with everything around him. 

His eyes stared out into the distance, not focused on anything and everything at the same time, he could distinctly hear Gon order for the both of them, the actin didn't surprise him since they knew each other so well that they would order for one another regularly, even if the other was able to order for themself. 

The waitress spoke to Gon and he would respond happily to all of her questions, not even turning to consult Killua once. He didn't need to. He knew him that well. Was Killua really willing to ruin that? Just because he couldn't keep his feelings locked inside? Was he really going to get his first and only friend to push him away? 

The world around him began to cave in, his sight was getting narrower and narrower and his ears tuned out all sound, he could see Gon trying to talk to him but soon the sight went black and he was stuck hearing, seeing, and feeling nothing but his fear. If Gon didn't want him around anymore, he'd have to go home. There'd be no other place that would take him, not when Gon wouldn't. 

He'd have to be all alone again, stuck with people who wanted to break him apart- break apart the loving and kind nature Gon had given him, and turn him into a heartless, emotionless, empty killer. 

He couldn't go back to that. 

He needed to be with Gon. 

He wanted to stay and bask in Gon's beautiful warm light forever and never go back to that cold loveless place. So, he wouldn't confess. 

He couldn't, not if he wanted Gon to stay by his side and accept it. That's right, he'd keep all his emotions locked in his heart, and his thoughts would remain trapped in his head. "...Killua!" He'd never even think about confessing again, "..Killua!" 

He'd stop being selfish and just be happy with the fact that Gon even accepted him in the first place. He shouldn't have- "KILLUA!" The blue-eyed boy snapped out of his long train of thought and started at the boy sitting across from hm with wide eyes. 

People around them were staring and whispering quietly, Killua let out the breath he at some point started holding and looked down to see a huge hamburger surrounded by an ungodly number of fries. 

He looked to his left to see a large chocolate milkshake topped with lots of whipped cream and chocolate drizzle. He looked over at Gon's food to see an almost identical order save for the vanilla milkshake. 

"S-sorry.." He mumbled quietly, "I dozed out." He reached down to grab a fry but his hand watch snatched away and held tightly in Gon's grasp. "Killua, what's wrong?" He asked firmly. The slightly taller male shook his head and moved to pull his hand away but Gon only held tighter. 

"What's wrong?" He asked gently, "Killua, please you've been acting weird all day! Just tell me what's wrong!" Killua slowly looked up and into Gon's big brown eyes. They were filled with worry as they stared back into his blue ones. "Just tell me..." He repeated, Killua lowered his head and nodded. 

'This is it...' He thought, 'After this, Gon won't want to be my friend anymore..." Killua lifted his head and stared back into his best friend's eyes. 

"Gon, I like you. I don't mean it in the friendly way, I'm interest in you- I want to be with you...Romantically, I mean." His heart jumped into his throat as he saw Gon's face slowly become more and more confused as he talked. 

"It's fine, though." He added quickly. "I don't expect you to return my feelings, and if you don't want to be near me anymore that's fine to-" "No! That's not it at all!" Gon exclaimed, "I'm just a little confused because...well... Aren't we already dating?" Time seemed to stop around the two of them just for a moment as Killua processed what Gon just asked. 

"Huh?! What?! Since when?!" Gon nodded quickly and gave Killua a 'Duh' look. "After we got you back from the Zoldyck manor! We agreed to stay together and I assumed that was an agreement to start dating! I thought this was just another one of our dates!" Killua gaped, "That long ago?! Another one?!" Killua pulled his hand away, stood up from his seat and swiftly knocked Gon across the head. 

"Owww! Killua!" Gon held his head and pouted, "Doesn't this just mean that we both want to go out?! Owie....You didn't have to hit me, Y'know!" Killua blushed and apologized quietly, "It's fine! I'm just happy we settled this and get to go out properly this time!" Killua smiled and sat back down in his seat and began picking at his food. 

"Yeah..Me too." Gon giggled then slid out of his seat and into Killua's and pressed their sides together. Killua could feel his entire face heat up as Gon let out a nervous giggle, "Hey, Killua?" The white-haired boy turned his head and faced his now boyfriend, "Yeah, Gon?" Gon leaned into Killua's face with a huge smile. 

"I love you!" Killua felt his tightly wound restraint break, and he dropped his fry and cupped Gon's face in his hands and pressed their lips together and pulled away quickly. 

He laughed when he saw Gon's face become redder than tomato he had ever seen. "I love you too!"


	2. Update!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small explanation for the changes!

Hi! Before I explain the new title and stuff, I wanted to thank you for all of the love I received on my fic!! I seriously appreciate it and I nearly cried when I saw how many reads it had gotten, seriously it means the world to me that you guys like my Writing!  


Alright, now into the explanation! I've written a bunch of hxh fics and at first I was just going to compile all of my killugon fics into one and all the fics I had into another but I realized that doing this might be a little stressful, especially since I'm still getting used to the new format so I decided to just put all of them together. I'm thinking about accepting requests but I'm not quite sure if I'm ready for that yet.  


also I feel like I should establish that constructive criticism is MORE than welcome, I really want to grow as a writer and I can't do that without some helpful advice lol. 

I plan to start posting some full fics too instead of just oneshots, so please look out for those! Also some of these chapters may{?} Have smut or mature themes, but I'll put warnings in each chapter, and I won't be writing any smut for the minor characters, so you don't have to worry about that!  


thank you so much for reading this far, I hope you have a nice day and get lots of rest, and drink lots of water! Later!

~Citrus

someone please teach me how to use archive-


	3. Kalluto's resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "God! Do you even see me?!" I screeched, my throat was hoarse and aching, I had never screamed- or spoken this much in my entire life, but as I stared at my older brother's back, the pain was pushed aside and my rage surged forward. It seemed to take over my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This oneshot will contain a little blood, slight angst, and minor spoilers depending on where you are in the series. Also, it's going to be waayy shorter than the last chapter, but I barely ever see anything for Kalluto so I really wanted to write something for them! Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

"God! Do you even see me?!" I screeched, my throat was hoarse and aching, I had never screamed- or spoken this much in my entire life, but as I stared at my older brother's back, the pain was pushed aside and my rage surged forward. It seemed to take over my mind. "You never even acknowledge me, Killua! You've never even spoken to me, and now I'm supposed to just accept that you want to leave me behind?! Again?!"

Killua didn't move, he stayed silent and stared at the hall before him, I dug my nails into my palms and stepped forward. "Why?! Why don't you like me?! What did I ever do to you!?" Killua turned his head to the side, he wasn't facing me but he stared at me from the corner of his eye. "You never did anything to me, but you've never done anything for me either. You claim to love me so much, but you didn't want me to leave with gon even though you knew it would make me happy, and you were never there for me when I was being abused by our family." He said coldly, before turning away from me once more. 

My blood went hot, but my body was cold, my head pounded from the rush of emotions going through me, and my body responded in the only way it knew how and allowed tears to fall down my cheeks. "Never did anything for you?!" I screeched, my voice picking up more volume. "I have spent my entire life trying to please you!!!" my nails pierced the skin on my palm and blood began to slowly ooze from the cuts. "I have spent every waking moment trying to make YOU happy! I was hurt too Killua! But I thought that maybe- just maybe we could be happy together! B-but no....you chose to leave and when you finally came back...you chose her, you chose to take the only person who acknowledged me as a person..." A sob wracked through my body and I fell to my knees, I used my bloodied hands to wipe away the tears even though I knew it would only make a bigger mess. 

"What....what does she have that I don't? Why couldn't you just pick me, or leave me alone with Alluka..? Why did you have to take everything I cared about with you as you left...?" Killua wasn't saying anything, we both were completely silent save for my loud sobs. After what felt like forever I got back onto my feet and stared down at my hands, which were smeared with tears and blood. I looked back up at Killua to see him staring at me with a certain look in his eyes. Pity. I was tired of pity, I just wanted him to love me the same way he loved Alluka and his friends. 

"Kalluto-" he actually remembers my name, I wanted to snort at the painful irony. This is the first time he had ever addressed me by name. "Forget it," I mumbled, the rage had simmered, and now all I could feel was the unfamiliar ache in my throat. "Just go, Alluka's waiting for you." Just as I turned to walk away I could see him reach out for me, but it doesn't matter. I just don't care anymore. I walked down the hall quietly, just like how mother taught me. I kept walking, not making a single sound until I reached the outside. I don't need my brother's love anymore. I don't need the love of any of my family members anymore. I remembered the spider tattoo that had been placed on my skin, and as if it could feel me think about it the area ached in a painfully soothing way. I don't need Killua anymore. I don't need mother, father, Milluki, Illumi, or even Alluka anymore. 

Because now I have my own family.


	4. Not an update but please stay safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry for not posting anymore writing but this is really important.

Here are a few of links that'll send you to places where you can help, please stay safe especially if you live in the LA area, I love you guys.

https://helpsyria.carrd.co 

https://linktr.ee/blacklivesmatter 

Dustin higgs, I'm so sorry. 

http://chng.it/DyVxnTw48B 

http://chng.it/h5ZxLSBpYM 

http://chng.it/HQTnMD9j8L 

Please remember to educate yourself on stuff like this as much as you can, even if you don't live in America because this stuff can spread to other countries and cause even more destruction. 

Don't forget to take care of your mental health as well, especially my fellow BIPOC. drink lots of water and please please stay safe.

I will edit this chapter whenever I find more helpful links.


End file.
